


Key to Affection

by Aly_H



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I really hate tags, M/M, Multi, before poly, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Sting is having some trouble processing his feelings for a celestial mage. Rogue is not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some sexual implications.
> 
> This is very short and I'm sorry for that.  
> I am in the process of planning and writing out a longer story using this trio. For now, I hope you enjoy this short piece. Feel free to suggest ideas for how the longer version would go! :)

Sting grumbled in frustration as he set his head down on the table, narrowing his eyes as he watched his guild mates.

With Rogue things had always been easy. They were friends then partners and from there it had just seemed natural that they became something more. He loved Rogue and he trusted him, and the same could be said of Rogue for Sting. Even before the Games the two had spent a lot of time together doing ‘team bonding’ exercises when no one would miss them.

He still loved Rogue so that’s what confused him when he caught himself watching a certain white haired celestial mage a little too much. It confused him more when he’d catch Rogue watching Yukino with the same badly disguised possessiveness.

Dragons weren’t always great lovers – they tended to be far too greedy. Rogue and Sting had never even spared a glance for anyone other than themselves, so why were they _both_ so intent on her? He didn’t want to leave Rogue – he had no intention of ever letting his Shadow Dragon go, but then why did he feel the need to catch the keyholder as well?

Later that night as he pulled Rogue close to him, still slightly panting from their earlier activities and enjoying the feeling of his mate’s bare body pressed close against his own he was a little surprised to hear Rogue speak up.

“…do you think we should make her _ours_? You’ve been watching her too.”

The word made him blink – ‘ours’? Usually sharing wasn’t something he was keen to do, but he knew that the idea of just him and Yukino was too alien…he’d still never considered all three of them. The images that he was getting in his mind were both quite pleasant and felt rather natural.

He grinned, nipping at Rogue’s back – knowing that though he complained about it that the other young man enjoyed the sensation immensely. Leave it to Rogue to figure out not only the conundrum but the solution, now they just needed to decide how to act on it – later.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The longer story is now begun! If you're interested in reading it you can find it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8392267/chapters/19226659


End file.
